


Three Last Times and a Last First

by noblydonedonnanoble



Series: It's Only Natural [6]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Somebody That I Used to KNow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Last Times and a Last First

          They've had a "last time" on three separate occasions. All three times, they swore that it would never happen again. Never. Because they had morals, which could only hold up through so much.

          The first "last time" was the night _Much Ado_  closed. He went home with her that night and the next morning when he got back to his place he explained that he checked in at a hotel because he was in London so late.

          That night, she promised him that she wouldn't go away again, because as bad as it might be she wanted him in her life just as much as she knew he wanted to be there.

          She also promised him that she wouldn't let him do anything stupid and he knew the meaning behind that far too well.

          That last time was slow and patient, because if that night was an eon, the rest of their lives was going to be an eternity.

          The second "last time" was the week before his wedding. She came into town earlier than she had planned, and called him and invited him out for dinner, her treat. He accepted, and the next morning when he got back to his place he explained that last-minute he'd decided to go to an audition that went very late... So instead of driving home he'd stayed with some mate who lived in the area.

          That night _was_  originally supposed to be just dinner, as far as both parties were concerned. And if you were to ask them, neither had any idea precisely what _made_  it happen. Perhaps it was the way he kept looking at he like he'd never seen someone so spectacular. Perhaps it was the way she laughed when he told her a joke, a laugh he knew very well was reserved just for him. Perhaps it was his stress from the wedding. Or perhaps it was simply a combination of every word, every touch, every look.

          She stopped thinking because she _wanted_  that night, and knew that if she let herself think, she'd have to stop.

          That last time was hurried, full of fumbling hands and biting and scratching that he didn't even consider while he was explaining the night away because her marks on his back deserved to be there.

          The third "last time" was years later. They were working on a film together on location, and it was the last day they needed him for shooting.

          That night, there was a celebration at a restaurant relatively close to his house. They sat around a table together chatting and laughing, with him crammed in right next to her. He held her hand under the table, and she played with his fingers the whole evening.

          She lingered longer than everyone else, the only person who didn't care about how early she had to be back on set. The two of them shared a cab from the restaurant, and ended up at her flat.

          That last time was a goodbye. Their eyes took each other in in a very different way, and it truly _felt_  like a last time. Both of them felt that it was genuinely going to be the last time.

          He arrived home the next morning and apologized, said he stayed out late with one of his costars.

          Except that exact same costar had called an hour earlier, asking where he was.

          That "last time" became the last time he went home.

          He found himself on her doorstep that night, eyes downcast and a sad smile on his face. He fell into her arms and they sat curled up for hours without exchanging words. He slept on the couch that night.

          Their last first comes maybe a week later. She comes home from her last day of shooting and he's carrying another box of his stuff. He cooks them dinner, and together they eat it on her balcony, gazing at the sunset.

          He lays out a blanket on the couch as usual, but then she kisses him goodnight for just a moment too long and he follows her into the bedroom instead.


End file.
